


Pizza Delivery

by diduforget123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Chan and Joshua dont communicate very well, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Pizza delivery gets you dick sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/pseuds/diduforget123
Summary: What happens when Chan's pizza is yet again delivered to the wrong house?Not just a house, but a frat house.There Chan meets the one and only, Joshua Hong.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Implied Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: Round 1





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest) collection. 



> I hope you guys enjoy this story! Big thanks to my beta reader who put up with my shit while I worked on this, love you!

Chan hates his life.

Well, Chan doesn’t actually hate his life. 

No, Chan hates the dumbass pizza delivery guy that’s zoned to his house and the surrounding neighborhood. This bitch has delivered his pizza to the wrong house, not once, not twice, not four times, but eight _fucking_ times. If Chan wasn’t doing so well in his college courses he may actually consider the benefits of murder but for the sake of his future, he kept it only in his wildest fantasies.

Today, Chan hopes that for once his pizza will be delivered to the right address. His address.

At this point, Chan thinks the driver did it just to piss him off because Chan doesn’t tip him all that well, but considering every person in this neighborhood is a broke college student (minus the fraternities and sororities), he can’t be the only one who doesn’t tip generously. Chan’s roommates probably don’t even tip at all because funny enough, they were more broke than him. He lived in a house with seven other people, which meant that their rent was split eight ways, which meant that they could actually afford more than just ramen all the time. After all the expenses though they were all still pretty broke, but less broke than they could be if they had chosen to stay in the university dorms. 

Chan was staring intently out the window of the den on the second floor. It was the designated hang out space for all of the boys and it was currently the room that had the best view of the street, making it an easy decision for Chan when he was wondering earlier where to wait for his pizza.

He’s been sitting there for what felt like hours, constantly turning to look outside and then turning back to sit in a normal position so he could give his back a break. Chan instantly perks up as he sees a car similar to that of the restaurant’s delivery car but immediately sinks down when he realizes it is just a regular car. 

“I just want my pizza!” Chan whines loudly and slides down the couch so his head lies flat on the cushion. He blinked up at the ceiling, not noticing the shadow that glides across the walls toward him. His roommate, Seokmin, hovers his head right above Chan’s, causing the other to shriek loudly and ungracefully slide fully onto the ground. “Bro, what the fuck?!”

The other cackles, one hand clutching his stomach, the other extending to Chan. He glares at him but accepts his hand and allows him to assist in pulling him on his feet. 

“That wasn’t very nice, you thot.” Chan huffs and crosses his arms across his chest. Considering that Seokmin’s also someone easily scared, Chan finds it surprising that his reaction didn’t also scare the latter but he guesses he did see it coming since he was the one doing the scaring. After Seokmin finishes laughing, he makes sure to flash Chan one of his signature blinding grins.

“Aww come on, Channie, you know it was just a joke.” Seokmin pulls him into a hug, despite the younger's many protests.

Eventually, Chan gives in with a sigh and hugs him back. Satisfied by the response that the other gives, Seokmin releases his hold, much to Chan’s relief. 

“So what exactly were you doing in here, Channie?” Seokmin scans the room, noticing that the TV is off and that Chan doesn’t have his phone either. It’s odd for someone to be in here and not be occupied with a device or talking to another person. 

Chan narrows his eyes. “Before or after you scared me? Because if it was after I was no longer breathing.”

The other rolls his eyes at his dramatics. “Before.”

“If you must know, I was waiting for my pizza.”

Seokmin let a snort out. “You really have to keep an eye on this driver, don’t you?”

Chan blinked at him. _This bitch_. He had it easy with the pizza guy. The pizza guy actually likes Seokmin and he doesn’t know why.

“For your information, yes I do, mister Lee Seokmin, because not everybody has an in with the pizza guy like you do.” 

With fake offense, Seokmin dramatically puts a hand to his chest. “Lee Chan, I cannot _believe_ that you think that I have an in with the pizza guy, and honestly,” he pauses to wipe a tear from his eye, “I’m hurt that you would even suggest that.”

Chan quirks his brow at the other. “So you're telling me that you have, at one point, had your pizza delivered to a different house on this street?” The other purses his lips at the question and glances around aimlessly, making Chan sigh and shake his head. “This pizza guy has it out for me Seokmin, I’m telling you. It’s like he has a sixth sense when he gets an order from this address. He knows when it’s me and when it’s oh, I don’t know, Vernon.”

Seokmin chuckles at that. “Yeah, well, that’s because Vernon is the only one who orders pineapple on his pizza.”

Chan more or less nods his head at that. They continue talking about the different types of pizza each roommate gets, completely veering from their previous conversation, only to be snapped back when they both hear the familiar roar of the tricked out pizza delivery car.

Chan scrambles over to the couch, watching anxiously as he sees the delivery car drive up the street and park on the complete opposite side of their house. He feels the presence of Seokmin next to him but neither of them says anything, both watching ever so carefully what the driver does. A second presence joins them and sits on the other side of Chan. He hears someone open a can of soda and take a sip.

“Five bucks says he delivers it to the frat house.”

Chan gasps and turns to the offender, whacking him upside the head before rapidly turning back to the window, acting as if nothing happened.

Seokmin replies a few seconds later, his reaction time being delayed by the focus being put on the delivery guy. “That’s a very bold bet, Vernon.” He stays silent for a few seconds before adding on. “Care to make it twenty?”

Chan harshly elbows Seokmin in the ribs, causing the other to topple over in pain. “Raise it anymore and it won’t be your ribs getting hurt.”

Grumbling lowly, Seokmin positions himself next to Chan again but making sure the distance between them was just enough that Seokmin wouldn’t die from a one-hit K.O. 

At some point, Vernon has turned around to join them in attentively watching the car. The door opens and the driver steps out of the vehicle; it was the same delivery guy as usual but he’s seemingly more alert than usual. They watch as he hastily closes the driver’s side door and opens up the back seat one, pulling out the pizza bag before closing the door. Then he pauses. He looks around, looking at Chan’s and his roommate’s house, and then to the frat house.

Chan draws in a deep breath. “He better not.”

The driver pulls what looks to be a receipt out of his pocket and glances at it for a few moments before smirking. He shoves the tiny piece of paper back inside before making a beeline for the frat house adjacent to theirs. 

Chan does nothing but gape at the window while his roommates both laugh loudly in the background. Honestly, Chan feels like crying a bit. He’s a struggling college student with difficult assignments and all he wants to do is enjoy the night cuddled up with one of his roommates (preferably Minghao) with a pizza. 

Is that too much to ask for?

Standing up, Chan does his best to hold back his tears, knowing they’ve already begun to form out of frustration. Taking in a shaky breath, Chan races across the room and down the stairs, not giving his roommates any time to react. He quickly heads towards the front door and slipped his shoes on before bolting out the door. It’s quite cool outside, despite it being only the beginning of autumn, the temperature not normally dipping as low as it is now. It's too cold for what Chan was wearing at that exact moment, but he doesn’t care. All he wanted was his damn pizza. 

The walk to his neighbor’s house isn’t particularly long but it's quite painful to endure the cool wind nipping at the small patch of skin left exposed by his slightly shorter pair of jeans. Chan, currently situated on the sidewalk located on the opposite side of his house, watches as the delivery guy speaks to one of the residents of the frat house.

Oh, how Chan’s going to give this guy a piece of his mind when he’s finished.

Chan silently watches quietly as the man continues to talk to the frat boy, his patience running thin as he feels his whole body grow colder by the second.

This night isn’t going his way and he really wants nothing more than to punch either the delivery man or the frat boy. He guesses it’s going to be whoever he runs into first. Bringing his hands up to his mouth, Chan blows into them, trying his best to preserve whatever heat he has left. He lets out a groan as another chill shoots down his spine. Chan focuses back on the door which is now vacant of both the frat boy and the driver. 

Whipping his head around at the sound of a car starting, he catches the driver’s eye. He flashes Chan an evil, knowing look, and high tails it out of there before the lone student can do anything. 

Not quite sure what to do, Chan throws his head back and lets out a silent scream, praying for the strength not to take a taxi to the pizza place so he could beat the pizza guy's ass. It takes him a few seconds to compose himself before he finally decides that he was going to take it up with the frat boy who accepted the pizza. He strides over to the door and knocks as harshly as he can. There’s no answer for about a minute or so and Chan highly considers leaving, but that idea is soon banished from his mind when he thinks about the delicious pizza he ordered. He’s not going to let it go, especially not to some annoying frat house. He knocks on the door one more time, this knock somehow being even louder than the last.

Now, Chan isn’t quite sure what kind of person will answer the door. He knows that frat boys have quite a reputation for being attractive and athletic, but he’s also heard that they're unattractive and only there for the drugs someone in the school provided (he’s pretty sure Vernon knows who it is). Upon hearing what sounds to be the door unlocking, Chan puffs out his chest, mustering up all of the courage he has. He doesn’t know what to expect.

What he doesn’t expect is an absolutely fine ass man to answer the door. He stands only a little bit taller than Chan himself but he seems like he carries himself proudly. His hair is an ashy brown color that has a very fluffy look to it. The front strands just barely hover over his eyes and his eyes… Oh, his eyes are a soft chocolate brown, and his gaze, although intense, has a soft look to it.

Poor Chan’s gay heart can’t take it.

“Can I help you, pretty boy?” The man asks, wiping the strands of hair away from his face. He looks so gorgeous, staring at Chan, and all Chan can do is gawk at him.

“I-I, uh, I-”

A chuckle emerges from the other. It isn’t as deep as Chan was expecting, especially with how he looks but it still makes his heart skip a beat at how sexy it sounds. The man crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorway, smirking at Chan. “Cat got your tongue, pretty boy?

_Yes but you can get it too if you’d like,_ Chan thinks silently but shakes his thoughts away. As much as this freakishly attractive man is affecting Chan, and no matter how much Chan wants to give this guy the world, he’s on a mission. He needs to keep his eyes on the prize and acquire the one thing he truly wants… a good dick down pizza.

“Don’t call me pretty boy. My name is Chan and I,” he aggressively points to his house across the street, “live over there with my roommates and I came over here to-”

“Get a quick fuck?”

Chan blinks. “What…?”

The other leans forward and lifts Chan’s chin up making it so they are looking at each other. There is so much sexual appeal radiating off of the frat boy that Chan isn’t quite sure how to work his brain correctly.

“Many people come to the frat houses looking for a nice one night stand.” The man slowly slides an arm around Chan’s waist and pulls him flush against his own body, not moving his hand from Chan’s chin. “Is that what you are here for, pretty boy?”

Silence hangs between them both as they continue to stare at one another. The frat boy's gaze is so intense that Chan is sure his heart is positively doing flips inside of his body. The tension between them is almost too much to bear. Now, Chan is not normally one to have one night stands with people, but lately, he's been so touch-deprived that the situation right now is driving him absolutely insane. He’s totally forgotten the whole reason he was here in the first place, his brain only registering the tall drink of water that was in front of him.

“You know,” Chan murmurs, bringing his arm up so he can run his hand through the boy's hair, “I don’t normally do one night stands but I guess for you I can make an exception, only if you tell me your name.”

The other smirks, his hands slowly sliding from Chan’s waist down to his ass. “Want to know exactly what you are going to scream, pretty boy?”

Chan groans as the others' hands give his ass a firm squeeze, his brain already starting to become hazy as the other's hands knead him through his jeans. “Yeah, something like that.”

“The name is Joshua.”

-

When Chan wakes up after his sex session, he finds that he absolutely hates Joshua. The frat boy fucked him good. So good, the younger was pretty sure he would have a limp when he walked, but he was left alone. Right after they had finished a couple of rounds, the other up and left Chan in the guest room, not even bothering to clean him up. Now, he wasn’t too upset about the cleaning part but Chan was someone who desperately needs cuddles after sex and if he can’t get them, then he gets pretty upset. He looks around the room; it’s surprisingly pretty plain, especially considering how this fraternity is super involved in school spirit. It looks like the room was specifically for sex. The walls are a light grey and there’s nothing in the room, save for a bed and a nightstand. Chan slides over to the side of the bed and opens the drawer, unsurprised to find a bottle of lube and a fuck ton of condoms. Sighing, Chan closes the drawer and throws his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as he feels the effects of last night. There was only one window in the room and looking outside, Chan can see that it’s either really early in the morning or very late at night. Either way, he’s going to swiftly make his exit and hopefully not run into any of the frat boys on his way out. 

Chan scans the floor before even thinking about getting out of bed, only even beginning to move before he spots them over near the door. Quietly, he creeps over to them and throws them on. Carefully, he opens the door and peers into the hallway, looking both ways and hoping no one is awake. It’s very quiet. He waits and listens for any sound in the house but he hears none. Chan cautiously exits the room and heads down the hallway, gracefully walking down the stairs and out the front door. Once he makes it outside he books it towards his house, not stopping until he is safely inside the door. When he gets inside, Chan collapses to the ground and begins to cry.

He feels so fucking pathetic.

There’s a reason he never has one night stands. Every time he’s done it leaves him feeling unloved and it makes him feel so empty inside. He hates it. He hates that feeling.

Chan is so into his thoughts that he doesn’t even hear the footsteps coming down the stairs and near him until there’s a hand on his shoulder.

“Channie? Chan, my love, what’s wrong?” It’sMinghao.

The younger takes in a deep breath and looks at the other, falling even deeper at the sight of his concerned face. Minghao doesn’t hesitate to fall to his knees and envelop Chan into a tight hug, letting the other cry into his neck. At some point, Chan’s sure that either Vernon or Seokmin had come downstairs, but he can’t bring himself to move away from Minghao. It takes a few minutes for him to fully calm down. His body’s spent from his earlier activities and from crying so hard. When Chan finally pulls himself away from Minghao, he sees Vernon sitting cross-legged to his left and frowning quite hard; Chan was worried he’ll gain wrinkles right here and now.

“Chan-ah…” Minghao whispers softly, carefully moving Chan to sit across his lap. “Can you tell Solie and I what happened?”

Vernon scoots closer to the both of them so that he’s sitting right up against Minghao. He brings his hand up and begins to card it through Chan’s hair, making the other let out a hum of contentment.

“I slept with him.”

“The boy who got your pizza?” Vernon asks quietly, still running his hand through his hair, making sure that Chan is calm.

Chan nods. “He flirted with me from the get-go and he was so hot and enticing and I couldn’t help myself…” Chan purses his lips and gets quiet. Minghao can feel his hands cling tighter to his shirt. “He left sometime after we finished and didn’t clean me, let alone cuddle me and I just felt empty. He never came back.”

It’s quiet for a few moments. The others know how much Chan relies on love from people. It’s just who he is. It really pains Minghao to see Chan like this because he knows that Chan tries so hard to avoid it. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, love,” Minghao murmurs and presses a kiss to Chan's head. He continues to hold him, beginning to stroke his back to try and lull him to sleep. All of the roommates in the house have a special bond. They’re touchy-feely with each other even though most of them were in relationships. None of them cared. In fact, their significant others were just as affectionate, even with the household members. Whenever one of them was hurt or got upset, the whole household would be there in a split second to comfort them. It’s just how they are. Chan’sknown Vernon and Minghao long before college, having been friends with them since middle school and sticking with them all the way up to now. They’ve been there for him every step of the way and he is grateful for all they do, especially now. 

With both Vernon and Minghao calmly petting Chan, it only takes a few minutes for his breathing to even out, letting Minghao know that he’s asleep. Sighing, Minghao stands up with Chan in his arms, Vernon’s hand on his waist for support. They both walk up the stairs and into Chan and Seokmin’s shared room where, surprisingly, Seokmin is sitting in bed, awake. Seokmin looks up from his phone and looks from Vernon to Minghao and then at Chan, concern etching his face. Minghao momentarily ignores the other and places Chan down on his bed before pulling the covers over him. Leaning over, he gives Chan a kiss on the forehead. He stands up straight and glances over towards Seokmin, motioning his head towards the door. The other knew that this was his quiet way of saying that he wants to meet outside. As quietly as he can, Seokmin slips out of bed and follows his roommates into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind him.

“Where the hell was he and how did you find him?!?” Seokmin whisper-yells, trying his best to convey his feelings while not bothering Chan.

“He was at the frat house... “ Minghao begins and lets out a sigh. “Apparently he slept with one of the members and then got left alone.”

“Yeah,” Vernon cuts in. “ He didn’t even bother to clean him up either!” 

Minghao watches Seokmin’s brows furrow, clear annoyance, and anger painting his face. “Are you sure?”

Vernon scoffs. “Chan literally came home crying so I think we’re pretty sure.”

“I’m just making sure,” Seokmin mumbles.

“It’s okay, Seokmin,” Minghao says, placing his hand on Seokmin’s shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze, “You didn’t know. But, I do need you to comfort Channie, okay?”

Seokmin nods and shoots them both a smile, doing a quick salute before disappearing back into his room.

Minghao stares at the door with a frown, turning to his boyfriend and shuffling over to him, placing his head on his shoulder. “I worry for Channie sometimes. I just want him to be happy but the world makes it hard for him to be…”

Vernon lets out a light-hearted chuckle and reaches up to pat his boyfriends head. “I know you worry about him, Hao, but Channie’s a big boy. He’ll find his peace and happiness one day.” Vernon grabs Minghao's cheeks and pulls him so that they are face to face. Giving them a light squeeze, Vernon laughs lightly at how his face squishes together. The other rolls his eyes at the attack but lets him do it nonetheless. “But, keep in mind, my beautiful Hao, we’ll be with Channie ‘til the end of time. He can’t get rid of us.”

Minghao smiles at that and leans in closer towards Vernon, giving him a light peck. “What would I do without you?”

The other hums and moves his hand down to Minghao's waist. “You’d probably kill Seokmin.”

The Chinese snorts and flicks Vernon's shoulder. “You know he’d have it coming though.”

Seokmin abruptly cuts off the conversation and opens the door causing both of them to jump. “Me playing music at 6 am is not an excuse to kick my ass!”

“It is a very valid excuse when I, Vernon, and the rest of the household are trying to sleep!”

Seokmin shakes his head and nods his head towards the other. “Vernon is sitting at the table at six eating eggos in the morning, jamming to my bops.”

Vernon takes a step back from his boyfriend and puts his hands up. “Hey man, don't bring me and my eggos into this!”

“ _Go the fuck to sleep_!” Jeonghan yells from down the hall, not giving a care in the world at how loud he is being. The three boys stand there quietly, soaking in the silence for a few moments, making sure he is completely gone before breaking into a fit of giggles. 

Seokmin mimics their other roommate before rolling his eyes. “He seems so offended we are ruining his thirteen-hour sleep cycle.”

“Technically Seokmin, you do it all the time, especially at 6 am. Playing trash music.” Minghao grins and takes Vernon's hand before taking off down the hallway, ignoring the curse words being thrown at him from behind.

Seokmin grumbles and goes back into the room, slipping into Chan's bed instead of his own. He throws his arm around the other and pulls him closer to himself. The other squirms lightly but settles down, Seokmin thinks when he realizes there is a presence next to him. He smiles and closes his eyes, falling asleep to the comfort of holding the younger.

-

When Chan awakens the next morning, he feels very hot. Too hot. He kicks off the covers and feels relief when the cool air hits him, but he still needs more. 

Letting out a groan of discomfort he goes to move, only to be held in place by Seokmin's strong arms. This is not good. 

“Minnie~” Chan whines and squirms in the other’s hold, trying his best to get out of the death grip he’s in. “Minnie, it’s hot and I have to pee, let me go!”

Seokmin lets out a noise of disapproval and snuggles closer to Chan, “Five more minutes.”

“So help me, Lee Seokmin, if I don’t make it to the bathroom, I will break your dick off.”

Seokmin, scared to lose one of the best things about him, let's go of Chan and shoves him away. The younger quickly runs to the bathroom and a couple of minutes later.

Seokmin stares at him and opens his arms hesitantly. Chan chuckles and falls into them, burying his face in Seokmin’s hoodie. "So comforting."

Seokmin snorts and threads his hand through Chan's hair. Seokmin was always a very key part in helping keep Chan calm. As Chan says, he has ‘magical hands’ that can somehow make any and all of Chan’s pains disappear. He’s a godsend, truly. 

“Are you feeling better, Channie?”

Oh, yeah. He had almost forgotten what happened last night. He shrugs. “It is what it is. I broke my one rule and paid the price.”

Chan doesn’t even need to look up to see that Seokmin is frowning, he just knows. 

“Don’t beat yourself up Chan, you didn’t know he was a jerk.”

“Initially I really didn’t think he was a jerk, especially during sex…” Chan pulls himself up onto his elbows and looks at Seokmin. Seokmin can see the pain and sadness in his eyes which hurt the elder even more. “He was so kind to me Minnie, I thought that we might have had a spark…” Chan trails off. He knows he sounds stupid with all this wishful thinking but sue him for being a decently positive person. Seokmin knows what he’s like and he knows that what Chan thinks might actually be a possibility, isn’t the case. It isn't how things work out, which to Chan, really sucks because all his friends are able to find wonderful people while he can’t even find a good one night stand. 

“You know… you could confront him about it,” Seokmin speaks up, making sure to look Chan dead in the eye.

“You mean just waltz up to the house and bring down hell?” Chans smiles causing the other to grin somewhat.

“While that is a viable option, I’m talking about attending the party that’s being held there tonight. Hao, Vernon, and I could doll you up and make you absolutely irresistible and then you could give him hell.”

Chan ponders for the moment. It’s a valid idea and might honestly give Chan a lot of satisfaction, but then again Chan isn’t fond of being put in situations like that. No matter what anyone does to him (save for the pizza guy because fuck him), Chan really doesn’t like confrontation. 

“I know what you’re thinking of up in that little Channie mind,” Seokmin cuts into his thoughts, sassily crossing his arms over his chest, “and I’m telling you, with a little liquid courage, you could rain down on that guy like a queen.”

Chan moves his head side to side, contemplating it before taking in a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

Seokmin squeals and leaps out of bed. “Operation bad bitch is a go!” Chan watches as the other runs out of the room screaming his head off. “ _Minghao we have a bad bitch to create_!”

Chan blinks as he sits alone in the room. Can he actually do this? He really sucks at speaking to people like that. Will the alcohol be enough?

He shakes his head.

“No. No. I got this. I got this…”

-

“I don’t got this.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Seokmin yells over the music, giving Chan a slap on the ass. “All you need is some alcohol and you’ll be good to go!”

Chan stares at the large crowd of people at the party, feeling himself slowly want to crawl into a hole. There has to be at least two hundred people here, if not more. Everyone’ssuper crammed together, so much so that almost everyone is touching each other. It didn’t help that the music is almost deafening, being put to a volume where the walls of the frat house are shaking crazily. Everything is making Chan feel dizzy. Vernon and Minghao have disappeared somewhere in the crowd, probably going off to makeout outside or something like that (even though they didn’t really need to leave the house to do that). Jeonghan probably went to go play pool or something with one of the frat guys he has a crush on. Chan isn’t exactly sure who it is but he does know that Yoon Jeonghan hates parties and people. There’s only one reason he’d leave the comfort of his bed and that reason is a hot guy.

Chan goes to ask Seokmin for help executing his plan, only to find out Seokmin left him, too. Lately, even Seokmin had been infatuated with someone too. His name is Mingyu and he is taking the same art class as Seokmin. Apparently sometime this semester the two had fallen for each other and made excuses to see each other when they could, but if you ask Seokmin, they aren’t dating. Chan does manage to spot the two of them, inwardly rolling his eyes when he sees they are holding hands, one of Mingyu's thighs draped across Seokmins. 

Yeah. Not dating, his ass.

Sighing, Chan heads towards the kitchen, knowing that it most likely holds the promise of alcohol, and if Chan was lucky, there would be strong alcohol. Thankfully, there aren’t a lot of people in this part of the house, but there’s still too many for Chan’s comfort. He gets in and walks past a couple tongue kissing each other on the counter. He does his best to stay as far away from them as he can. There are also a few people presumably smoking weed in the corner, but honestly, Chan would be surprised if there weren’t people doing that at a party like this. 

After weaseling his way through more people, Chan finally reaches the area of the kitchen covered in different kinds of alcohol, ranging from cheap beer to a semi-expensive bottle of vodka. Ignoring everything else, Chan makes a beeline for the vodka, being just arm’s length away, only for someone to snatch it away from him. Already annoyed from being at this party, Chan thinks he’ll actually give the person a piece of his mind. This alcohol was probably the only good thing about this whole plan and if he can’t even have that, then what’s the point? 

“Hey, I was going to gra-” 

Oh shit. 

Staring right at him was none other than Joshua Hong.

Oh fuck. Fuck. Chan is so screwed. 

“Y-you know what nevermind I didn’t want it anyway.” Chan lets out a long breath and tilts his head down, and briskly walks away, hoping he can escape this hell hole and go lock himself in his room forever. He made it all the way to the front yard before he felt someone tightly grab his arm. 

“Hang on I need to talk to you” Joshua. Of course, it was Joshua. Could the Earth swallow him up? Anytime now?

Chan turned to look at him, surprised to see that he had a sad look on his face.

The other stood there, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Why did you leave the other night?”

Chan blinks at him. “What do you mean?! You left me!”

Joshua looks at Chan very confused. “Left you? I was in the bathroom! I came back out to clean you up and you were gone!”

Silence hangs between them. Fuck. _Fuck_. Chan messed up so badly. “You- you were in the bathroom?” He echoes. Chan’s so stupid for jumping to conclusions. 

The other nods.

Chan stressfully runs his hand through his hair. Joshua is staring down at the ground, his shoe digging into the cement walkway. “I was going to ask you for your number but you were gone before I could even say anything. I fell asleep just as quickly as you did and when I woke up to go to the bathroom I realized that I hadn’t cleaned us up. I’m guessing you probably woke up shortly after I left because I wasn’t gone for too long. Did I do something wrong? If I did, I didn’t mean to hurt or offend you…”

Joshua looks so sad while speaking that Chan mentally kicks himself harder. 

“No, you didn’t hurt me! Well….intentionally, at least… I woke up at the wrong time and thought you had left me and well I just up and left. I am so sorry for leaving I just-”

“It’s fine.”

Chan shoots his head up to look at him. “What?”

The other shrugs lightly. “It’s fine. It was probably wrong for me to leave you alone without waking you up anyways.”

“What?!” Chan can’t believe that even after all Joshua has said he still believes he’s the one at fault. “No, it wasn’t your fault! It was mine. I shouldn’t have left. I should have waited to see if you would come back instead of automatically assuming you left me.”

Chan’s so embarrassed. He can’t believe that he did that. He feels so dumb and now he’s really wishing the Earth would-

. 

Chan hears chuckling. Looking up, Chan sees that Joshua is actually _chuckling._ “Huh?...”

Joshua finishes chuckling and gives Chan the most innocent smile the boy had ever seen. “We were both dumb but that’s okay.” He yet again rubs his neck and looks away for a moment, before turning back and locking eyes with Chan, looking more serious than before. “If it’s okay with you, can we start over?”

“I’ll do you one better,” Chan smiles and walks closer to him, “how about we forget about the whole ‘after sex thing’ that happened because I don’t know about you but the sex part was amazing. Instead of starting over, I give you my number and keep going where we left off?”

Joshua grins. “I’d like that.”

-

About 3 months passed since the party and the two boys were talking on the daily. They took their one-night stand and turned it into a beautiful friends with benefits ordeal. It worked for a while, but as time passed Chan grew fonder of the other boy and found himself wanting more. He wasn’t sure who initially had even brought up the friends with benefits thing but if his memory serves him right, it was Chan. Oh, how he made yet again another stupid decision. The younger had grown quite fond of the frat boy as their relationship progressed, but something made Chan hesitate. He was afraid that Joshua wouldn’t want to be his boyfriend so he did the next best thing. Friends with benefits. He wasn’t quite sure if it really was the best thing but it worked. He technically got to still be with Joshua but on a more sexual level (even though they pretty much acted like a couple, always cuddling up to each other). 

Now, here Chan was, walking to his first class of the day, thinking of nothing but Joshua. Chan is a very affectionate person, absolutely relishing in the affection others give him, but, there is nothing more that he craves than to have the frat boy all to himself. Since the beginning, Chan has always been quite fond of him. His heart always flutters when the other is around and he wants to keep him by his side forever. Feeling a buzz in his pocket, Chan pulls out his phone, subconsciously smiling as he sees who the text is from.

  
  


**_Pizza Stealer_ **

Hey Pretty boy

2:31 pm

**_Pretty Boy_ **

Yes, Joshua?

2:31 pm

**_Pizza Stealer_ **

You coming to the party tonight?

2:33 pm

**_Pretty Boy_ **

No

2:33 pm

**_Pizza Stealer_ **

Aw

Why not? ;(

2:34 pm

  
  


**_Pretty Boy_ **

Just not feeling it...

2:34 pm

Chan is lying. He really didn’t care about attending the parties even if he doesn’t do anything at them. All he cares about is getting to see Joshua and being in his presence. Even if lately that's done nothing but scare him. Never in a million years did Chan believe that he would fall for the frat boy but that’s exactly what he’s done and he doesn’t even know how to react to it, especially when he was certain that Joshua probably didn’t even feel the same way. 

Chan feels another buzz in his hand and he glances down at his phone screen.

**_Pizza Stealer_ **

I would really appreciate it if you came

…

I want to see you

2:38 pm

_I want to see you._

Chan exhales shakily and shoves the phone in his pocket. Chan really doesn’t want to go, but even as much as he denies it, he knows that he is weak for the other. Joshua Hong, the frat boy that lived across the street, really had a hold on Chan’s heart. Chan wants part of himself to believe that Joshua actually likes him but the other part holds onto the fear that Joshua is only toying with him, and that Chan isn’t more to him than just a simple plaything that he could toss away when he was bored. As Chan began to continue to head to his class, he caught sight of Seungcheol and one of the other boys that are in the fraternity, Jun. They are messing around in the hallway, assumingly killing time before going to their next class. Chan knows that they are in a relationship. The two aren’t subtle about it but that's what Chan loves about their relationship. He’s in love with the way Jun lovingly clings to Seungcheol's arm and how Seungcheol stares at the other with nothing but heart eyes. 

Chan wants what they have but with Joshua.

Chan knows that Seungcheol is someone that he can confide in, even though he and Joshua live in the same house. While doing his walk of shame more than once, the younger ended up befriending the older and came to find out that he is a super generous person who thinks of others well being over his own. He really respects that. But Chan feels so odd asking Seunghceol and he isn’t sure why. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he heads towards his first class and prays that today runs smoothly for him. 

But, as it turns out, that’s not the case. 

Classes for Chan are going super slow and he wants nothing more than to be home, under the covers, watching Fullmetal Alchemist with Seokmin. When it comes time for his final class, Chan quickly arrives, hoping that for once the class would end early and he could go home and rest. The professor starts class on time and spends about half an hour assigning them all a short project before dismissing them for the day (much to Chan’s relief). As he leaves his class, he notices Jun and Seungcheol again. This time they are walking around holding hands. Chan weighs the options of asking them about Joshua. He takes a moment to ponder it before ultimately deciding against it and turning on his heels to walk in the opposite direction. He was hoping with all his might that he could get away before either of them noticed him, but alas, he came to a stop when he heard Cheol call out his name.

"Hey, Chan! Wait up!"

Taking in a deep breath, Chan turns around and greets the couple with a smile.

"Hey Cheol, Hey Jun, what's up?"

"Are you busy right now?" Jun asks, a certain twinkle appearing in his eye. Chan contemplates finding an excuse to be busy, but both of the boys stare at him like begging puppies. He can’t find it in himself to say no.

"No, I'm not, what'd you have in mind?"

“Cheollie and I want you to come to grab bubble tea with us, can you?”

Internally sighing, Chan gives them an enthusiastic nod, “Sure I would love to.”

He begins to walk with the other two, trying to figure out what exactly to say to them. The two would talk to each other and try to incorporate Chan in their conversation, but all he gives them is one-word answer. Chan knows that he is making it more awkward then it should have been but he was still internally tossing around the idea of telling them about his dilemma with Joshua. Seungcheol is a very trusting person and Jun is equally as trusting and loving. Honestly, Chan isn’t sure exactly why he is having so much trouble telling them. 

Maybe he could tell them now and have them help him before the par- 

Chan's thoughts are immediately cut off by the shrill sound of a ringer going off. He knows that it isn’t his phone going off so he immediately turns to Jun. The other looks at him questionably and shrugs. He and Jun turn towards Seungcheol who is already pulling out his phone. He begins to talk to someone, annoyance very evident on his face after only a few seconds into the call. With a groan, he hangs up and rubs his temples, looking towards the two.

"We need to go back to the house."

Junhui raises a brow, "What, why?

"Our dumbass roommate Wonu decided to set something on fire in the backyard…"

Junhui's jaw drops. " _What_?!'' He pulls Seungcheol's arm and starts dragging him towards the nearest subway, not even glancing at Chan. He watches as Seungcheol gets dragged away. He looks at Chan very apologetically.

"Sorry Chan!" Seungcheol yells as he gets further away "I'll see you tonight right?"

Chan blinks before yelling back, "Yes."

He smiles at him, "See you then!”

Chan lingers on the sidewalk, processing everything that went down. He frowns knowing that he didn’t get any help before they left.

Well, so much for that.

-

  
  


Chan was pretty sure that Seungcheol told Joshua that he was coming because at some point in the day he had texted him a smiley face and a heart. Now he felt even more obligated to go to the dumb party. Reluctantly, Chan let Seokmin and Minghao do their work on him. It didn’t take them too long this time around, this had become part of their normal routine, especially with Chan constantly going to the frat parties. Chan waited for everyone to be finished getting ready, then they all went over to the frat house together. He was plagued with a sense of Deja Vu as they walked through the doorway. Once everyone got inside the door, they all left Chan to go and do their own thing. This party wasn’t as crowded as some of the other ones he had been to but the crowd that this one brought in made Chan feel a bit off. He made his way to his usual spot in the kitchen. There was almost no one in there save for a few stragglers who looked like they didn’t want to be there. He easily poured himself a drink and let himself take a minute to relax, watching the rest of the people at the party while he waited for the alcohol to kick in. The mood of the party wasn’t too wild, but there were people who seemed to believe otherwise and went all out. Those people were very entertaining to watch, especially considering they were normally the people to do something insane. Chan took a few more sips of his drink when he noticed that some guy was staring at him from across the room. The way that the guy was gazing at him made him squirm.

Chan didn’t like it when people stared him down like that, it gave him the creeps. 

Chan began scanning the room to see if he could find one of his friends. He was looking for an excuse to talk to someone he knew, hoping the guy would stop looking at him. Eyeing the crowd, Chan spotted Joshua. He was somewhere in the mess of people but Chan knew that if he began to push his way through, he could get in. 

Taking one last big gulp of his drink, he set the cup down and began to walk towards the mess of people. He nearly made it when at some point the guy who was staring at him had made his way across the room and was now standing directly in front of Chan.

“Hey, pretty boy. Want to get out of here?”

Chan hated that the guy had called him a pretty boy. That was Joshua’s thing. When Joshua said it, it made his heart skip a beat and do backflips, but when this guy said it, Chan instinctively wanted to run away. The man reeked of alcohol and Chan wasn’t even sure if the guy knew exactly what he was doing.

“No, I’m good.” Chan tries his best to shove past him but the guy catches his arm.

“Hang on pretty boy, where ya going?” He begins to lean in closer to Chan, raking his eyes up and down him.

“I’m trying to get to my friends. Now let me go.” Chan twists his arm, trying hard to get out of his grasp. The man ignores everything he says and tightens his grip harshly.

“Now now pretty boy, I just want to have some fun.”

“Please let me go, I need to get to my friends.”

Chan was absolutely internally panicking now. No one was noticing what was going on, and Chan couldn’t muster enough strength to pull away.

“It’ll only be a few minut-”

Chan gasps as he sees a fist connect right with the guy's jaw, causing him to fall straight to the floor. Chan stares at the man as he sits on the floor, clutching his face. Whipping his head up Chan catches eyes with Joshua. His jaw and fists are clenched tight, anger emanating from him in waves. Chan can hear the murmurs of people watching the scene unfold but he pays no attention to what they say or even if any of his friends are around, he just sees Joshua. The other doesn’t say anything to him, he only stares at him for a moment before grabbing his arm and pulling him away. Chan barely has time

Joshua leads them to his room and closes the door behind them.

“Joshua wha-” 

Chan is abruptly cut off by Joshua aggressively pressing his lips against his. Before Chan even has the chance to react properly to what is happening, Joshua begins to pull away. He lightly puts his hand up to Chan’s cheek, the latter nuzzling it softly.

“I don’t want you to be with anyone else but me. What that guy did,” Joshua motions towards the door “pissed me off so much, and I never get angry, but I couldn’t control myself when I saw him throwing himself on you.”

Chan stares at the boy and watches as he gets more and more flustered before his lips yet again captures the youngers, but this time it only lasts a short second before Chan pushes him away.

“Shua as much as I would love to continue sucking faces with you, I-”

“I love you, Chan.”

Joshua takes a deep breath as he looks towards the ground, blindly laying both his hands on Chan's shoulders, giving them an affectionate squeeze. He looks up at Chan, his face almost expressionless, save for the small twinkle in his eye.

“I love how every moment with you is something special. You are special. Our time together is so precious to me and I never want to take that for granted. I love everything about you Chan. I love the way your eyes light up when you play video games or how you crinkle your nose whenever you are sleeping.”

Joshua brings his right arm down and takes Chan’s hand in his.

“I love how pretty your fingers are. I love the little mole that lies on your wrist. I love the way you cling to people when you laugh or how your ears get red when someone compliments you. I love everything that makes you, _you._ Every quirk, every personality, every emotion.”

Joshua watches as a tear falls down Chan’s face. He lightly brings his thumb up and brushes it away. 

“I, Joshua Hong, am in love with you Lee Chan. Only you.”

Chan smiles at him and pulls him forward, his hand resting on his cheeks.

“I, Lee Chan, am so fucking in love with you too Joshua.”

The other chuckles and comes forward so their foreheads are just barely touching. Joshua glances and Chan’s lips before looking back to his eyes.

“Can I finally have you as my boyfriend now?”

Chan giggles and nods his head. “Yes you can.”

The frat boy grins and leans forward to seal their lips together. It starts off slow, each one cherishing the moment. Chan moves so that his arms are now wrapped around the others neck, while Joshua places his hands on Chan’s waist. The kiss begins to turn more passionate, both of them moving at a more rapid pace. The heat between them is almost unbearable. Joshua is the first to pull away, going to kiss down Chan’s jaw, smiling as he hears Chan let out a little gasp. He works his way down to Chan’s neck, nibbling at it ever so slightly, then beginning to suck a nice hickey right at his pulse point. Joshua moves around Chan's neck and leaves a few more hickies before turning his attention elsewhere. Chan throws a hand over his mouth as he feels Joshua move his ministrations from his neck down to his collarbone. Before Chan had met Joshua, he knew that he was quite sensitive, whether it be his chest, his dick, or his thighs, Chan was seemingly always overwhelmed when he was touched by another person. His sensations were overwhelmed when he was touched in different places at the same time, but with Joshua, he was over a hundred times more sensitive with just one touch. All of his senses seemingly heightened when the other touched him.

He could barely contain his whines when Joshua suddenly began to kiss down his chest, turning all his attention onto Chans nipples. He looked up at Chan and smirked at the state he was in: flushed and panting with his shirt pulled up to his neck, sweat beading on his temple.

“Am I making you feel good, pretty boy?” Joshua murmured, not taking his eyes off Chan as he sucked his right nipple into his mouth, making the other moan loudly.

“Y-you are absolutely terrible.” Chan moaned out breathily. The other chuckled and began to twist the other nub while still sucking on the other one, Chan panting at the overwhelming sensations. 

Joshua dramatically pulls away and looks straight at Chan before giving his chest an experimental tug, relishing in the way the other reacts. 

“You think you could get off just like this?” He pulls them again, this time a little bit harder, making Chan whimper.

“T-that was uncalled f-for,” Chan pants out as Joshua continues his actions, ignoring the other protests. “And I don’t want to get off from this just y-you in me.” 

Joshua gives one last suck before, yet again, pulling away, but this time getting entirely off the bed. Chan watches as he goes towards his dresser and rummages through it. The younger takes this time to strip himself of his clothes, tossing them uncaringly. Joshua returns in a few moments with a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“Wow, only one?” Chan snickers and watches as Joshua’s gaze darkens comically.

“I can grab more if you’d like…”

“I’d like to be able to walk tomorrow, so I think I’ll pass.” Chan teases. The other rolls his eyes and climbs onto the bed, crawling in between Chan’s legs. He inches closer and closer until their faces are centimeters away. Neither of them say anything, both just staring lovingly at each other.

“You look beautiful Chan.” Joshua murmurs quietly and puts his hand to rest on the other’s cheek, softly moving his thumb across it. He loved the feeling of Joshua’s touch, it sent warmth through his bones and made him feel safe, at home. 

Placing his hand on Joshua’s, Chan leans up to pull him into another kiss. This kiss wasn't like the other ones they shared tonight. No, this one was soft and full of passion, but the loving kind of passion. Joshua pulled back and grabbed the bottle of lube, the other hand softly caressing Chan’s cheek.

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asks holding the bottle in his hand, not opening it until he hears confirmation. 

“Shua, if this wasn't okay I would have stopped you a long time ago.” Chan smiles reassuringly and spread his legs a little bit wider to accommodate the other. Joshua gives Chan a small nod and settles in between his legs. He opens the bottle of lube, and coats his index finger with it, rubbing it against his thumb to warm it up a little bit. Slowly, Joshua positions his finger at Chan’s entrance, softly circling the muscle.

“Shua, we’ve done this before, you don’t need to go slow…”

He looks up at Chan, showing off a sincere smile. “I want to feel every inch of you and show you just how much I love you. That okay?”

Chan feels his cheeks heat up as he nods sheepishly.

Curse this smooth talker.

Chan watches carefully as Joshua takes in a sharp breath before focusing on the task at hand. He slowly pushes past the muscle, slowly moving his finger in and out, the pace almost painfully slow. A few more thrusts and he pulls his finger out and lubes up another before pushing them both back in. Chan lets out soft pants as Joshua begins to move them around, scissoring him. Joshua continues that motion and crooks his fingers, watching as Chan lets out a high whine. 

“There it is.” He smirks and continues to push his fingers at the same spot over and over again.

“Shua,” Chan pants out “another one.”

He nods and pulls his fingers out to lube up the third one, this time pushing back in a little harder. Chan feels a slight burn, but he loves feeling that mixed with the pleasure, it was intoxicating. Joshua continues to finger him for a few minutes, Chan finally giving in and putting his hand on his wrist.

“I'm ready.”

“Ready for what?” Joshua asks cockily, thrusting his fingers back in harshly.

“F-For fuck sakes, fuck me!” 

He pulled his fingers out and grabs the condom from off the bed, quickly opening it and sliding it on his own length. He grabs both of Chan’s legs and push them as far as they’ll go. Giving his length few tugs, Joshua then positions himself before Chan’s entrance, slowly pushing in. 

Both let out a groan as Joshua goes in, Chan letting out another groan as he feels him bottom out.

“Jesus Chan, we’ve done this so many times and you’re still so tight…” Joshua moans and experimentally rolls his hips.

“J-just for you…” Chan pants.

Joshua leans down and gives Chan a sweet kiss before thrusting his hips, setting a slow pace, punctuating each thrust.

“You look so good like this Channie. So pretty and open for me”

Chan keens at the praise and makes grabby hands at Joshua. The other chuckles and lets Chan pull him down. He wraps his arms around Joshua and buries his face in his neck. “S-stop with the praise…”

Joshua shakes his head, letting out a grunt. “No can-do love, gotta show you how much I love you”

Chan groans at that, whimpering when Joshua finds his prostate. He slowly drags back over it with every thrust, watching as the other falls apart. 

“If you really love me you’ll go fast- ah!” Chan quickly gets cut off by Joshua thrusting his hips faster, not giving the other a chance to process what was going on before he’s reduced to nothing but sweet moans.

“Shua… close….”

Joshua reaches between the both of them and begins to stroke both their lengths, timing it with the rhythm of his thrusts. Chan continues to let out a plethora of moans, feeling the heat pool even more in his stomach.

“Ah ah Shua…. I love you…” Chan lets out one last high-pitched moan before coming on the both of them. Joshua thrusts a couple more times before coming with a groan. Both of them stay there panting, Joshua waiting a few moments to come from his high to pull out of Chan. Joshua takes the condom off and ties it before tossing it into the bin next to the bed. He looks back over to Chan who is looking back at him through lidded eyes. The younger flashes him a grin making Joshua's heart melt. He was so in love with this boy. Joshua lovingly began to stroke Chans leg, then leaving to go to the bathroom. Chan catches his arm and gives it a tug.

“Don’t leave me.” He pouts, crawling over towards his boyfriend. 

“I gotta go get something to clean us up Channie." The other doesn't let up, crawling into his boyfriend's lap.

"Fine then take me with you."

The other huffs and shoves his hands under the other, pulling him up with him as he stands up.

"You're terrible."

Chan smiles and wraps his arms around Joshua's neck. He knows he's a pain in the ass but he's Joshua's pain in the ass.

"You love me for it." Chan gives him a kiss on his cheek. The other sighs. He wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world: Chan in his arms, wrapped around him. This was his happiness.

"Yeah I guess I do…"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed the story be sure to leave a kudos and a comment! If you would like to see more from Chanshua or any other ship in this story, let me know!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter! ](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
